Music Therapy
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: After horrible abuse and torture, Lambda is in a hospital within Sector Seven Labortories. Ragna goes to spend his weekly visit with her. Fluffy Lambda x Ragna. Surprise gift of awesomeness to Drake Seraph. One-shot.


"Kokonoe, just let me see her already! Dammit!" Ragna shouted at the scientist through the intercom. He traveled all the way back from Ibukido just to see her, and this hag won't let him see her!

"If you're going to be an asshole about it, I won't!" Professor Kokonoe shouted. The was a _slurp_ noise as Kokonoe ate her lollipop.

Ragna sighed. "Can you just let me see her?" He leaned against the wall of the laboratory, annoyed as Hell.

"Well, you aren't going to leave me alone until you do! Tager!" The rattle of a desk chair's wheels can be heard, and there was a muffled conversation. The wheels rattled again. "Tager should be down there in a minute to escort you to her room. If you touch her - or anything - I'll see to it personally that you're ass is kicked! Understand?"

"Understood," Ragna agreed. Kokonoe shut down the intercom system. She was usually like this. She was protective of her. The Professor was the one who tried to fix her... He sat down, his back against the wall._ All of this just to see her..._ he thought. _Damn..._

After humming the Mario theme song a couple of times to himself, Tager finally appeared at the door. "It's about time!" he exclaimed, and followed the Red Devil into Sector Seven's laboratory.

They walked down some long, grey corridors, making idle chitchat about the weather and such. Ragna was impatient with Tager's slowness; he already knew they way. He visited her every Friday, the same things in repetition. He had nearly the same conversation with Kokonoe every week, talked to Tager about the same things, and walked at an all-too-familiar crawling pace.

"Lambda..." he muttered. He longed to see her. A week's too long. If he had a choice to see her everyday, he would. But being a badass hero took time. Too much time.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Tager asked. They continued at the same pace. Ragna could just see the door...

"Yeah," he stared ahead, the door just inching into his view. It took everything in him to not run.

Finally, _finally_, they reached the door. It was a dark grey steel, with brass plates with the number eleven I the middle. Ragna hated the door. She wasn't just some number. Tager, using his electromagnets, unlocked the door. Ragna walked in, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

The room was the same. A small dresser laid to his left, and a bed and wooden table to his right. There was a bowl of food, probably cold, on the table. Lambda was sitting on the bed, like always. Even if he couldn't see them, Ragna knew Kokonoe was watching them through hidden cameras.

"Hi, Lambda," Ragna said, taking a seat next to her on the bed, "It's Ragna." Ragna doesn't know the details of why she was here. All Kokonoe would tell him was that she was tortured, and that she was suffering from amnesia. Ragna demanded to know who had done it to his Lambda, but she wouldn't say. All she would tell him was that it was a strong opponent. Stronger than the Grim Reaper.

"Rag-na?" she said, her voice monotone and her expression blank. Her long, light blonde hair was usually not styled, but somehow it was in a French braid. Her tan skin contrasted with the white hospital gown she was wearing.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, "Have you ate anything?" He glanced at the bowl. Kokonoe had given her some Chinese food, and it looks like the chopsticks have at least been touched. She stayed silent.

"Okay," Ragna said, mostly to himself, "Do you want to do anything, Lambda?" Ragna didn't care what they did; he just wanted to spend time with her.

Lambda didn't say anything, but squirmed a little. "Why don't we listen to music?" Ragna walked over to the table, and plugged in a C.D. player Kokonoe made. When Tager found Lambda, he noticed something in a junk pile behind her. It turned out to be a C.D. case reflecting some light. The album was Torches by Foster The People. The case had a crack down the middle, but it held up.

C.D.s were hard to find, since everyone listen to music they can just download onto some devices. Ragna pressed play, and sat down again. The opening drums from 'Helena Beat' filled the air. Lambda's hand was on the bed, and Ragna gently placed his hand on hers.

_"Sometimes life it takes you by the hair_  
_ It pulls you down before you know it_  
_ It's gone and you're dead again."_

Ragna didn't say anything, and they listened to the rest of the C.D. It had ten songs, and Ragna's favorite was track three, 'Call It What You Want'. The lyrics were rebellious, like he was.

_"Yeah we're locked up in ideas _  
_ We like to label everything _  
_ Well I'm just gonna do here what I gotta do here _  
_ 'Cause I gotta keep myself free _  
_ You're ducking and moving just to hide your bruises from all your enemies _  
_ And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from your expectancies."_

They listened to the rest of the C.D. Lambda seemed to like track eight, 'Life On The Nickel'. She bobbed her head in time with the music when ever it was on.

_"I said the light's gonna change_  
_ But I'm calm and feeling warm_  
_ And now I'm sticking out my hands_  
_ And feeling weightless again."_

Before either of them knew it, the C.D. ended, and the wonderful music was gone. Ragna knew it was time to go. "Goodbye, Lambda. I'll see you net week," he said sadly, before giving her a peck on the cheek. She didn't react, like usual.

Ragna walked out into the hallway. Tager was standing besides the door. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ragna said softly, "Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you like it...  
I don't own Foster The People, Helena Beat, Call It What You Want, Life On The Nickel, or any of the lyrics.**


End file.
